Engaña a tu novio
by PinknOz95
Summary: Rachel es una chica inteligente, algo insegura pero muy guapa. Sale con Garfield, el sueño de toda chica de la universidad de Jump City pero un idiota aparece en su vida... ¡Grayson!
1. Rayuela

**Rachel Pov.**

5 minutos… solo 5 minutos más y podré escapar del idiota aquel. Ya van varias semanas desde que Dick Grayson no deja de acosarme. Sé que es nuevo en la escuela, pero ¡Dios! Ya lleva aquí más de 2 meses, y cualquiera con al menos medio cerebro podría notar mi relación con Garfield. Si bien, él es un año más grande y está a punto de graduarse de la universidad de Jump City, eso no impide que pasemos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo (y si, aun sabiendo que Grayson puede verme)

Y justo en estos momentos, no dejaba de sonreírme de manera coqueta. ¿Qué diablos pasa por su cabeza? ¿No tiene idea de lo mucho que me incomoda? ¡Idiota!

Mientras tanto, sentado tras él, Kory, la chica por la cual todos los hombres babean, babeaba por Grayson. En definitiva este mundo está de cabeza.

Solo 10 segundos más….otro poco y podré salir de aquí… 5…4…3…2…1…

¡RING!

SALVADA POR LA CAMPANA

Comencé a guardar mis cosas lo más rápido que me permitieron mis manos, Garfield ya debe estar esperándome.

-Señorita Ruth, joven Grayson, necesito hablar con ustedes ahora mismo-. Anunció mi oportuno profesor de literatura. Nos acercamos a su escritorio un poco asustados por lo que tuviera que decirnos (y yo incomoda en grandes cantidades, solo quería alejarme del acosador). – escuchen chicos, hace unos días llegó una convocatoria de un pequeño concurso. La idea es crear una reseña del libro Rayuela de Julio Cortazar, sé que es un libro muy complicado, pero en mis años trabajando en la facultad he encontrado a un par de chicos tan inteligentes.-

¿Dick? ¿Dijo que Dick era inteligente? ¡Por favor! Si tuviera una pizca de sentido dentro de su cabeza ya me habría dejado en paz.

-¿Rayuela? Tiene que ser una broma, ese libro es muy complicado. Nunca he llegado a entenderlo.- replicó Don Sabio – hasta la fecha sigo sin saber de qué habla, ¿tú ya lo has leído Rachel?

-La verdad no, pero si he escuchado que es lectura difícil, solo que nunca me he dado a la tarea de comprobarlo.

\- pues, Señorita Ruth, necesita leerlo lo más rápido que pueda.

-pero… a todo esto, ¿Qué ganaremos nosotros? –peguntó Dick, siempre tiene que haber algo de por medio ¿no?

\- un viaje todo pagado a las Bahamas para 4 personas, a la mejor reseña, y la universidad recibirá un bono para poder ampliar la biblioteca, que, como saben, necesita mantenimiento; así que es importante para la escuela que hagan su mejor esfuerzo. ¿Qué dicen?- y los ojos del profesor brillaban como los de Kory cuando ven a Dick practicando artes marciales (si, lo admito, se ve muy sexy, y tiene lo suyo, pero la verdad no son cosas que me interesen, digo, Garfield tiene lo suyo también). Imposible decir que no, ¡malditos valores morales!

-Será un honor Profesor- dijo un Grayson lleno de orgullo de sí mismo.

-Claro, será interesante- respondí yo. ¿En qué diablos me había metido?

Después de llenar la hoja de participación, salí del salón de clases cuanto antes, espero Garfield no se moleste por haberme tardado tanto, odiaba que me atrasara… y a su vez, yo odiaba que se molestara conmigo.

-Oye Rachel, espera.

Lo que necesitaba. Grayson acababa de gritar mi nombre, ¿ahora que quiere éste idiota?

-¿Qué necesitas Grayson? – dije secamente, ¿Qué no veía que tenía prisa? ¡Tarado!

-oye tranquila, no hay necesidad de enojarse- y sonrió sexymente ¿y a éste que le pasa?

-al grano, ¿Qué ocupas?

-solo quería decirte que te veo a las 5 en tu casa.

¿QUE LE SUCEDE?

-¿a las 5? ¿Para qué?

-para un faje, casual, tu sabes, lo necesitamos – dijo con tanta naturalidad. Maldito cínico, ni es mis peores pesadillas dejaré que eso pase- no seas tonta, tenemos que hacer ese trabajo de Literatura, no sé tú, pero necesito unas vacaciones, y mientras más rápido empecemos, más rápido podremos entregarlo. Así que hoy, tu casa, a las 5, consigue el libro, lo necesitaremos.

Y sin dejarme replicar, corrió al estacionamiento por su automóvil.

Y a eso llamo, señoras y señores, UN COMPLETO IDIOTA CON TODAS SUS LETRAS.

Decidí no hacer berrinches ni nada por el estilo, y solo correr con Garfield, es demasiado tarde como para enojarme más con ese imbécil.

Mientras corría, rezaba para que Garfield no se hubiera ido, sería el colmo de los colmos, la cereza del pastel, lo único que le faltaría a mi día para ser perfecto.

Tal y como lo sospeché, llegué al estacionamiento y ni rastro de mi novio, ¿Qué este día se puede poner peor? Sólo fueron 20 minutos, tampoco es como si me hubiera tardado 5 horas.

-¡Mierda! Estúpido trabajo, estúpido Grayson, Estúpido Garfield, ¡ESTÚPIDO DÍA!- me descosí en ese momento, estaba furiosa. Seguí echando chispas de rabia durante un buen rato, mientras caminaba por la acera de camino a mi casa, y por si fuera poco, cometí el peor error de los días malos -¿acaso esto podría empeorar? AL CARAJO TODO.

Y como si fuera de película, sentí unas pequeñas gotas de agua sobre mi cabello, levanté la mirada, por culpa de mi rabieta, no me di cuenta que el cielo cambió de azul a gris en tiempo record.

-¿es en serio?- pregunté hacia arriba de manera irónica, no podía creer que esto pasara justo ahora.

Seguí caminando sin ver el camino, solo sintiendo como la lluvia caía cada vez más rápido, y mientras me empapaba, mi furia se iba calmando, es una suerte que viviera tan lejos, no quería llegar furiosa con mi madre, ella no tiene la culpa de mi estado de ánimo, así que no tengo porque desquitarme con ella.

Pasé 10 minutos caminando. Esperando olvidar mi día en la universidad, cuando…

ONK! ONK! (N.A. perdonen si no suena como un claxon de auto real Dx)

Voltee mi mirada y vi un auto atrás de mí, inmediatamente pensé en Garfield, pero al observar bien el carro, no lo reconocí, en mi vida había visto semejante….cosa ¿Qué es todo esto?

La puerta se abrió y pensé en correr, pero cuando vi quien era…¡RAYOS!

-Hola Rachel, ¿necesitas un aventón?

-¡Grayson! Pero…¿Qué carajos haces aquí?


	2. el viaje al descubierto

**hiii ^^ me alegra que les haya gustado mi historia aquí les traigo la continuación :B si, algo rápido xD**

**estoy inspirada :B dejen Reviews parfavaaar :v :v**

* * *

-¡Grayson! … pero ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

\- pensé que, tal vez necesites una mano- dijo mientras se acercaba hacia mí, no fue hasta que lo tuve en frente que me di cuenta que tenía un paraguas.

-no gracias, me gusta caminar bajo la lluvia- respondí cortante. ¿Yo? ¿Necesitar su ayuda? ¡Ya quisiera!

-Vamos Rachel, si mi memoria no me falla, aún queda un largo tramo hasta tu casa. Anda- y me dedico una de esas sonrisas que dejan helada a cualquiera (pero no a mí)

Tenía razón, mi casa aún quedaba muy lejos, pero… ¿viajar con Grayson? Eso nunca se me habría ocurrido ni en mis peores pesadillas.

-ven, no muerdo… a menos que tú quieras.

-calla Grayson, está bien, iré contigo- en su rostro su sonrisa estaba a punto de ensancharse (si es que eso era posible) –pero…

-¿condiciones?

-¡claro que sí! En primer lugar, nada de bromitas, en segundo lugar viajaré en el asiento de atrás, lejos de ti, recuerda que no confío en ti, ¿de acuerdo?

-lo que usted ordene majestad- dijo mientras hacía una reverencia. Baboso. Acto seguido, me abrió la puerta de atrás como todo un caballero. A decir verdad, nadie había hecho eso por mí. Sentí muy lindo, pero inmediatamente me olvidé de aquello; digo, estamos hablando de Grayson, de ¡Dick Grayson! El bombon de la universidad que no se cansa de conquistar chicas para su colección, y en definitiva yo no entraría ahí.

Una vez dentro del auto, me dispuse a observar por la ventana como las pequeñas gotas crecían poco a poco y mojaban la ventana. Segundos después, empecé a escuchar unos acordes de guitarra muy familiares, en seguida una voz masculina y rasposa pero muy cálida.

-¿te gusta Nickelback?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-me encanta, ¿a ti no? ¿Quieres que cambie de disco, o gustas que ponga la radio?

-¡claro!- respondí efusiva, ¿pero qué diablos? Contrólate Rachel es Grayson no Garfield- es decir… sí, he escuchado algunas canciones de ellos y… me agradan- dije con indiferencia… o al menos eso intenté.

Grayson soltó una pequeña risa, al parecer notó mi entusiasmo con mi primer respuesta. ¡Diablos! Subió un poco el volumen, y el resto del viaje, él cantaba y yo sólo movía mis dedos al compás de la música.

No quería hablar, no quería preguntar más, no quería saber qué otra cosa tenía en común con éste idiota; suficientemente incómoda iba ya con él en su carro. Afortunadamente la tortura no duró demasiado. 20 minutos después, llegamos a mi casa.

-Rachel, antes de que te vallas. Toma- y me pasó un paquete- no lo abras hasta llegar a tu cuarto, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte sin tomar el regalo.

-sólo tómalo, ¿Sí? – entonces lo tomé. –gracias.

Salí del automóvil, y cuando corrí hacía la puerta de mi casa para no mojarme demasiado (ya estaba un poco seca) escuché detrás de mi

-Recuerda que a las 5 regreso para nuestro faje.

Cuando regresé la mirada junto con mi puño y un dedo no muy amigable en pie… el idiota ya había arrancado. ¡Maldito Cínico! Y pensar que casi, CASI, tengo una plática decente con ese idiota.

Revisé mi reloj eran las 3 de la tarde, tengo 2 horas de descanso antes de que Grayson vuelva a aparecer con sus estupideces.

Entre a mi casa. Revisé la sala, el comedor y finalmente la cocina. No había rastro de mi madre por ningún lado, pero no es la primera vez que Arella hace esto, es una mujer muy ocupada… ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Di una vuelta por la cocina y en esta ocasión la nota de disculpas se encontraba en el refrigerador:

_Rachel:_

_Llegaré tarde esta noche, parece ser que estos clientes son algo difíciles, pero no imposibles._

_Te dejé la cena en el refrigerador, ya sabes que hacer._

_Te quiere. Arella_

No es novedad.

Abrí el refrigerador y encontré una botella de vino, leche caducada (la saqué para aprovechar y deshacerme de ella), 2 tomates, y un envoltorio de papel aluminio. Revisé el misterioso paquete y eran 3 rebanadas de pizza de aceitunas. De ahí en más, no había nada.

Me dispuse a calentar la poca pizza que había, y eso me hizo recordar el estúpido paquete del idiota de Dick. Regresé a la sala y lo encontré en la mesita del centro; lo era la gran cosa, solo un objeto rectangular envuelto con periódico. Le di vueltas hasta que encontré la cinta adhesiva para poder abrirlo. Justo entonces el microondas anunció que mi comida estaba lista. Dejé el paquete donde estaba y me dirigí a la cocina. Puse la pizza en un plato, saqué una copa y me serví un poco de vino (no iba a dejar que se desperdiciara), llegue a la sala, puse un poco de música (¡Cómo no! De Nickelback).

Antes de ponerme a comer, abrí de una vez por todas, esa cosa, la curiosidad estaba matándome (además de que necesitaba motivos para insultarlo y darle una buena golpiza si era necesario).

Tome un sorbo de vino, y con cuidado abrí el paquete en mis manos.

Era un libro… pero no cualquier libro, era Rayuela de Julio Cortázar. No recordaba que tenía que ir a buscar este libro para el trabajo de literatura. Al parecer no tengo que hacerlo ya, ¿quién diría que el Idiota de Grayson iba a ser útil? Reí para mis adentros.

Tome otro sorbo de vino, y abrí el libro.

¿Qué clase de libro es éste? ¿Muchas historias? ¿Dos historias? ¿Capítulos salteados? Esto tiene que ser una broma. Cerré el libro de golpe. Esto en definitiva es una broma de mal gusto, estúpido Grayson.

Tome el plato con mi comida. Por lo general me gustan las aceitunas en pizza, pero en este momento era lo que menos necesitaba. Tiré las rebanadas en la parte de los desperdicios, y el vino en el fregador. No quería absolutamente nada.

Subí a mi habitación, y recordé como me había sentido al caminar bajo la lluvia. Necesito un baño, un largo y relajante baño.

Volví a revisar la hora… sólo habían pasado 20 minutos, perfecto.

Estando bajo la regadera me sentía en paz, nada podía molestarme, y una vez más, la ira que sentía dentro de mí fue desvanecida por el agua que rodeaba mi cuerpo.

No supe cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí dentro, sólo recuerdo que salí cuando mis dedos estaban arrugados como pasitas. Volví a mi habitación, y aún con mi toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, me tiré en la cama… y me quedé profundamente dormida.

No pensaba en Dick, ni en Garfield, ni en Julio Cortázar, ni siquiera en Arella… sólo pensaba en lo cómoda que es mi cama cuando más lo necesito…

_Alguien tomó mi mano, no podía ver quien era, pero se sentía muy cómodo, como si esa fuera su posición natural._

_Me llevó corriendo… no sé a dónde, pero quería ir._

_Había árboles… y el pasto se sentía tan agradable bajo mis pies._

_Llegamos a un pequeño estanque… soló mi mano…_

_Saltó al estanque y nadó lejos de mí…_

_Me quité el vestido blanco y salté con el…_

_Casi llegaba… toque tu hombro…_

DIIIIING

Me desperté de golpe. Que sueño tan más extraño. No vuelvo a tomar vino antes de dormir.

DIIIIING

¡Rayos! Pero que desesperados. Bajé hacia la puerta principal. La abrí. Y vi la cara de un sorprendido Dick Grayson.

-¡ah! Eres tú, pensé que llegarías a las 5.- le dije

¿Por qué no quitaba su cara de idiota?

-¿Grayson?- troné mis dedos en su cara… nada ¿Qué le pasa? -¿Todo bien?

-Ra…Ra….Ra…Rachel…

-¡Vaya! Aún recuerdas mi nombre.

-E…Estas….Estas desnuda.

* * *

¿que les parece? xD esa no se la esperaban vdd? jajajaja

YA QUE ESTAN AQUÍ :3 los invito a que lean mi One-Shot _Nuestra primera noche pliis, es mi primer Lemon y me gustaría saber su opinion :3_

**Caro Roth: Viva el RobRave hasta la muerte (/^-^)/**

**AngelicaBR: disculpa que aún no tengas más personajes, pero te prometo que más adelante los conocerás ^-^/**

**NaiadG: jajajaaj era la idea, también me diverti al momento de escribirlo xD es curioso que digas eso, porque nu he leído los comics ;-; sólo lo imaginé así, queda perfecto con el personaje de Rave :B me alegra que te haya gustado :3 me siento alagada :3 espero esta parte tbn te haya gustado ^^**


	3. Olatz

**HIII!**

espero les guste esta nueva parte :B PERO...

**ALERTA!**

**E**ste FanFin incluye una canción. antes de continuar, abre una pestaña en youtube y busca Olatz - Bürdel King PERO no le des play aún :B abajo te diré cuando pongas play :B

creanme, es importante para lo que viene después de éste capítulo :B

y ya parano hacerla mucho de emoción xD los dejo, así que disfrutenla :B

* * *

**Dick Pov**

-Ra…Ra….Ra…Rachel…

-¡Vaya! Aún recuerdas mi nombre.

-E…Estas….Estas desnuda.

¡PUM!

Recibí un portazo en la cara. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué… que había sido eso?

Por lo general tengo que esperar a que la primera cita termine para ver… wow. Pero que buen cuerpo tiene esa mujer, nunca había visto tanta belleza… esos hermosos y firmes pechos, no muy grandes ni muy pequeños. Revisé mis manos… si, en definitiva tienen el tamaño perfecto. Esas piernas… se veían tan suaves y tienen una figura espectacular.

Yo que pensé que Rachel era sólo una cara bonita, ya vi porqué Garfield no la quiere dejar ¿Cómo culparlo? pues con esos atributos ¿Quién lo haría?

Me perdí en mis pensamientos de manera sana, pues no quería que nadie lo notara (si saben a lo que me refiero) y segundos después la puerta volvió a abrirse, ahora con una Rachel con una blusa negra de mangas largas con cuello de tortuga, y unos jeans algo sueltos, ahora parece que quiere cubrir todo lo que hace unos momentos me mostró con naturalidad.

En cuanto la vi, sentí como la sangre se apoderaba de todo mi rostro. Quería verla e imaginarme su cuerpo, pero por alguna razón no me atrevía a verla a los ojos. Sólo me puse a observar la casa en la que vivía.

-lindo… lindo color el de tu casa, Rachel.

-como sea, sólo pasa, hay que terminar con esto lo más pronto posible.

Entre, no quería tocar el tema, me sentía avergonzado pero… feliz. Honestamente nunca creí ver semejante escultura.

Rachel me dirigió hacia la sala de su casa, era muy agradable. Paredes blancas, muebles negros, contrasta con ella bastante bien. En la mesa que se encontraba en el centro, descubrí Rayuela, tal parece que no había tirado mi regalo, eso era buena señal.

Rachel hizo la seña para que me sentara, de manera muy indiferente, sabía que estaba avergonzada, pero como siempre, quería evitarlo al máximo. A veces esas actitudes me cansaban bastante, pero que linda se veía así de indiferente y molesta.

Me senté en el sofá más grande, el que se veía más cómodo, y sí que lo era. Tomé el libro entre mis manos y comencé a jugar con él.

-y… - dije

-¿y…? ¿Qué se te ofrece Grayson?-preguntó cortante

-pues, una copa de vino para mí no estaría nada mal, y no sé si quieras un masaje, mis dedos son mágicos- respondí con una radiante sonrisa, nadie e resiste a ellas. Nadie salvo ella, aunque sé que en el fondo está derritiéndose por mí. Simplemente rodeo los ojos, e inmediatamente vi unas tremendas ganas de correrme de su casa. –tranquila, tranquila, sólo es un juego.

-Al grano, Grayson.

-me refería a si ya habías comenzado con el libro.

-¿Libro? ¿Cuál libro?

Señale el objeto en mis manos como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esta mujer?

-¡Ah! ¿A eso llamas libro? ¿Qué clase de libro… - tomó con furia el manuscrito de mis manos- tiene que leerse primero por el capítulo 72, y tiene muchas historias que terminan siendo 2 historias? En serio espero que sea una broma de mal gusto.

Estallé a carcajadas, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que imaginé.

-¿de qué diablos te ríes Grayson?

-de ti- dije mientras intentaba contener mi risa –no es una broma—dije un poco más calmado- lamento arruinar tus esperanzas, pero así es el libro

Rachel estaba perpleja, poco a poco pude controlar mi risa. No era bueno leyendo mentes, pero estaba seguro por la expresión en su rostro que maldecía mentalmente tanto al profesor de literatura como a mí.

GGGRRRR

Justo cuando ella abrió la boca para decir algo, escuché un ligero rugido, inmediatamente tomé mi estómago, no podía ser yo acababa de tomar un pequeño refrigerio, observé a Rachel y estaba roja como un tomate, debió ser ella.

-¿tienes hambre Roth?

**Rachel Pov**

Mi estómago acababa de rugir a niveles catastróficos justo antes de replicarle a Grayson. Fue ahí cuando recordé que por todo el drama del libro, la ducha y mi reciente exhibicionismo involuntario no había comido absolutamente nada. Sentí como la sangre subía rápidamente a mi rostro.

-¿tienes hambre Roth?- dijo Grayson y me dedico una autentica sonrisa coqueta. Y yo que pensé que las burlas habían acabado.

-no te incumbe Grayson- y otra vez mi estómago me traiciona.-sólo olvidémonos del asunto, ¿quieres?

-claro que no, no podemos trabajar con la panza vacía.- se levantó del asiento y me ofreció su mano- ven, vamos a comer.

-no gracias, mejor empecemos a trabajar, necesito que me expliques…

GRRRRR

Grayson me vió con cara de reproche

-no te preocupes por esto, pasará, además no importa a donde vayamos, no tengo dinero, así que no, gracias. Vuelve a sentarte para empezar a tabajar.

-cuando dije que fueramos a comer, me refería a que yo invito.

Tomó mi mano y comenzó a correr arrastrándome tras él sin oportunidad de objetar. Corría tan rápido que apenas si me dio tiempo de tomar las llaves de la casa y cerrar la puerta tras de mí

Llegamos a su auto, en serio, ¿cuántas veces tengo que estar dentro de esto hoy? Pensé que abriría la puerta del co-piloto en un intento de tenerme junto a él, pero como hace unas horas, volvió a abrirme la puerta trasera del vehículo. En verdad no pensé que tuviera tan buena memoria.

_(N.A. ponle play a la canción)_

Entré al vehículo, y él hizo lo mismo. En cuanto puso el choche en marcha, el interior se inundó ahora de otro tipo de acordes, un poco más agresivos, y una voz aguardentosa cantó

_Entre gramos de olvido viví, entre litros de penas yo siempre me evadí…_

Inmediatamente pensé que era una canción sobre vicios. Excelente, Grayson aparte de todo, le gustan las canciones de borrachos. Pero mientras seguía escuchando al tipo cantar, me di cuenta que era una canción muy romántica. Comenzaba a agradarme.

_Y mi hogar son sus caderas, sólo bebo su respiración._

¿Caderas? Eso me hizo recordar…

-Oye Grayson de acuerdo a lo que viste hoy… yo… quería disculparme y pedirte de favor que no le dijeras a nadie, ¿quieres?

-no te preocupes, no vi nada.

Sonreí levemente y regresé a mi asiento. El tipo de la voz rasposa siguió cantando acompañado por Grayson.

_Es como lluvia de besos en mí, es mi armadura para la batalla_

_Su mirada es la playa, donde la luna se echa a dormir, _

_Sus cabellos son mi bosque, y en su piel yo me quiero morir._

_Su nombre es Olatz, su casa es mi cuerpo, mi alma su hogar, su paz mi guardián, su calma mi dosis de tranquilidad. Hoy quiero pagar por todas las veces que te hice llorar, lo quiero saldar con un te quiero hecho canción._

Debo admitir que la canción es muy linda, y Dick cantaba muy bien, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Debe ser la canción cursi, que me pone así.

Seguí escuchando la melodía ya que no cantaban ni el tipo ni Grayson, luego recordé el coro… y me atreví a preguntar.

-¿cómo se llama esa canción?

-Olatz, es de Bürdel King ¿no los has escuchado?

-no, nunca he oído hablar de ellos

-deberías, tienen muy buenas canciones, ésta por ejemplo.

-¿Y qué significa Olatz?

-es el nombre de una chica, la amante del vocalista. Él la amaba con locura, y le dedicó esa canción. ¿Te gusto?

Me sonrojé un poco. –sí, está muy linda. -¿Qué diablos me pasaba? Esto del trabajo está yendo algo lejos. Primero dejo que me lleve a mi casa, luego (accidentalmente) me vio desnuda, y ahora me llevaba a comer. Y lo peor, estoy teniendo conversaciones civilizadas con él. Espero que esto no dure mucho.

Antes de que la canción terminara, llegamos al centro a un pequeño restaurante que parecía de ensaladas. Había visto este local de lejos, pero nunca había decidido entrar, más que nada por falta de interés.

Mi estómago volvió a replicar y decidí que ahora o nunca sería un buen momento para probar algo nuevo.

Entramos al lugar, y se veía muy acogedor y hogareño, nunca pensé que luciría así, de haberlo sabido antes habría entrado aquí hace mucho tiempo. Grayson me condujo hasta la mesa más alejada del lugar, mesa para dos de madera con sillas a juego. Decoradas de color chocolate y rojo, me agradaba la combinación.

En cuanto nos sentaos, llegó una guapa mesera, pelirroja, de hermosos ojos verdes y pequeñas pecas que le daban un aspecto adorable a su rostro, era delgada pero tenía lo suyo. Inmediatamente se colocó al lado de Dick y podría jurar que intentaba darme la espalda. Claro que esto me hizo enojar. No por el hecho de que le coqueteara al tipo de ojos azules que tenía enfrente (ya que no somos nada) si no porque me ignoraba, maldita ofrecida.

-Buenas tardes, la especialidad del día es el Baguette Italiano especial, incluye una bebida con refil y un delicioso postre de chocolate- Dick la observó, y ella le devolvió la mirada con un guiño.- ¿gustas que te lo traiga?

-Mmmm… no lo sé, ¿te llama la atención amor? –dijo Grayson dirigiéndose a mí.

¿Amor? ¿Es enserio?

-me gustaría primero ver la carta, cariño, quiero ver que más me llama la atención- dije con una sonrisa. La mesera torcio el gesto y se fue a buscar los menús. Debo admitir que esto de fastidiarla sería muy divertido, y no me lo iba a perder.

* * *

espero les haya gustado, jue jue jue estos 2 son unos loquillos xDD

alguna duda o sugerencia, dejen un Review 3 se los agradeceré

_Every Day is Halloween... PG-13_


	4. Celos

**Rachel Pov**

Debo admitir que la comida de aquel lugar era deliciosa, aunque no sabía si era porque realmente lo fuera o porque moría de hambre. Y lo mejor de la situación fue molestar a aquella mesera odiosa que no dejaba de ignorarme.

Aún sigo sin poder creer que tenga una conversación civilizada con Dick, parecía un chico agradable… cuando no trataba de coquetearme.

Y como lo mencionó en mi casa, él pagó la cuenta. Me dio pena porque era un lugar un poco caro, le dije que se lo repondría, pero es muy terco y dijo que no lo iba a aceptar.

Comenzamos a caminar por el centro sin rumbo fijo, Dick me explicó la historia de la canción que veníamos escuchando en su auto. Me comentó que quien la escribió, se enamoró perdidamente y con locura de aquella chica de (debo decirlo) raro nombre.

Por lo general no soy una persona muy tierna, o cursi, o cosas por el estilo. Simplemente no es algo que se me dé.

Desde que mi padre nos abandonó, me cuesta mucho mostrar mis emociones. Básicamente sólo las muestro con Garfield, pero porque es mi novio. Pero a pesar de todo, él sabe que no soy 100% honesta con eso. Hemos tenido muchos problemas en nuestra relación últimamente, pero lo amo y sé que él me ama. Lo solucionaremos.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, la historia que estaba escuchando me pareció de lo más cursi y hermoso que he escuchado, y la manera en como la contaba Dick, como si él mismo la hubiera vivido… honestamente no pensé que él tuviera un lado serio.

Siempre pensé que él tenía una barrera… como yo, pues a pesar de ser muy coqueto, estaba segura de que él también tenía problemas para expresarse.

No sé cómo, ni porqué, ambos comenzábamos a tener una conversación normal, bromeábamos, reíamos… algo andaba mal, debí intuirlo desde la hora de la comida.

Tal parece Dick no era 100% idiota. Incluso hasta era atractivo, si lo admito, ahora entiendo porque todas están atrás de él.

No supe cuánto tiempo duramos caminando, ni siquiera recordé el trabajo o incluso a Garfield hasta que…

-hola preciosa

El susodicho, me tomó de la cintura, me atrajo hacia él, y me plantó un enorme y cariñoso beso en los labios.

Obviamente esto me tomó por sorpresa

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- pregunté enfadada apartándome de él, ligeramente.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo besar a MI NOVIA cuando la veo?- dijo mientras veía de reojo a Dick, obviamente estaba marcando territorio, rodee los ojos, pero no contesté.

Inmediatamente Dick carraspeó, fue entonces cuando recordé su existencia, y discretamente fui soltando el abrazo de mi novio, hasta que simplemente tomamos nuestras manos. Ambos no dejaban de observarse, como si estuvieran retándose; la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Esto terminaría mal, de eso estaba segura.

-y… ¿Qué haces aquí cariño?- pregunté a Garfield, para romper la tensión.

-¿Qué no te habría traído a comer? – respondió con una molesta (y sexy) sonrisa. Maldito baboso, lo observé con rabia.

-¿Rae…? ¿Éste idiota te invitó a comer, sin mi permiso?- dijo Garfield mientras me tomaba por los hombros y me zarandeaba un poco. ¡Demonios! Ahora si estaba en problemas

**Dick Pov.**

-¿Rae…? ¿Éste idiota te invitó a comer, sin mi permiso?- dijo Garfield mientras tomaba a Rachel por los hombros y la zarandeaba, eso me molestó bastante, ¿Qué carajos le pasa? Que sea su novia no significa que Rachel sea de su propiedad.

Rachel se sonrojó bastante e inmediatamente comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. ¡Hora de intervenir!

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- dije, y me interpuse entre ellos, para que dejara de lastimarla

-¿quién te crees que eres para invitar a MI NOVIA a comer?

-alguien que se preocupa por ella, no como tú

-¿Qué no me preocupo por ella? ¡Claro que lo hago! Me preocupo más por ella que tú.

-Jajaja, no me hagas reír, si de verdad lo hicieras, ella no tendría por qué caminar bajo la lluvia, tienes suerte de que no se resfriara.

-ella tiene la culpa, no debería dejarme esperándola, también tengo cosas que hacer.

¿Qué? ¿El muy idiota acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo? Comencé a apretar los puños, estaba a nada de golpearlo pero…

Rachel se interpuso entre nosotros.-Chicos, deténganse, no vale la pena.

-vámonos Rachel, tengo que hablar contigo- Garfield, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-luego hablamos Dick- me dijo la pequeña mientras en sus ojos se dibujaba una expresión de tristeza.

-Rachel, recuerda que tenemos que terminar el trabajo… cuídate.

Asintió, y fue a perseguir a su… novio (si es que a eso se le puede llamar novio). Al llegar a su lado, ella agachó la cabeza, él no dijo absolutamente nada, o al menos eso parecía. Desaparecieron de mi vista. Corrí a mi automóvil, lo puse en marcha y me dirigí a mi casa. Al llegar a mi habitación, me tumbe en la cama…

¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar? Garfield… ¡ES UN IDIOTA! ¿Qué le ve Rachel? Ella es muy inteligente y hermosa (muy hermosa de pies a cabeza) como para estar con un imbécil como él.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve tratando de contener mis gritos bajo mi almohada, sólo sé que alguien entró a mi cuarto.

-hermano… ¿todo está bien?

-Si Damián, no pasa nada- dije con una sonrisa.

Mi pequeño hermano me vio dudoso, sabía que mentía, así que se sentó en mi cama, cara a cara conmigo, me observó sin parpadear como sólo él sabe hacerlo, se acercó poco a poco a mis ojos y entre cerró los suyos. Así es como él analiza a las personas (tiene 7 años, no puedo culparlo).

-quieres besar a alguien- sentenció. Inmediatamente sentí que la sangre viajaba hacia mi rostro- sólo dile que quieres besarla.

Para él, un beso, es una declaración de amor. A veces me daba tanta ternura este pequeño niño.

-no puedo pequeño Damián, ella ya tiene a alguien que la pueda besar.

-pero… a ella le encantarán tus besos, a mí me hacen muy feliz.- y sonrió de manera encantadora. Tomé al pequeño entre mis brazos, y besé su pequeña cabeza. Después de esto, saltó de la cama, y salió como si nada. A vece olvidaba lo listo que era ese pequeño y lo bien que me ponía hablar con él de cualquier cosa.

Tal vez tenía razón, sólo debía besar a Rachel para que se diera cuenta de que hay más opciones que el patán de su novio… yo por ejemplo. Estaba decidido, la próxima vez que estuviera a solas con ella la besaría.

**Rachel Pov.**

-tiene que ser una broma, Garfield- contesté secamente. Debía estar tomándome el pelo, de ninguna manera iba a permitirlo.

-no lo es Rae, no confío en ese tal Grayson, y no te estoy pidiendo permiso, simplemente lo haré.

-pero entiéndelo, solo somos compañeros de proyecto, nada más. Ya te lo dije infinidad de veces. Además no necesito que me cuides en todo momento.

-no me importa, mañana al salir de la universidad, aquí estaremos, esperaré a Grayson contigo, y los veré trabajar, ahora sal del coche, tengo que avisar al entrenador que no iré a practicar estos días.

-pero….

-sal del coche Rachel.

Abrí la puerta, salí de ahí y la azoté con fuerza. ¿Qué diablos le pasa? Entre a la casa, no había señales de nadie. Revisé el reloj, eran las 8 de la noche… el día había pasado volando. Entré a la sala, y mi madre se encontraba dormida en el sofá más grande, busqué una cobija para cubrirla. Debe estar exhausta, a final de cuentas, no era la única.

Corrí a mi habitación y me encerré, no quería saber nada de Garfield, ni de Richard, ni de mi estúpido profesor de literatura… sólo quería que ese día terminara.


	5. Hora de asumir riesgos

Hora de asumir Riesgos

Al día siguiente, cada uno de estos 3 chicos, tenía una tarea bien definida.

Dick estaba decidido a conquistar a Rachel, tal y como su pequeño hermano Damian le había sugerido.

Garfield iba a alejar a Grayson de su novia, y estaba completamente seguro de que la mejor manera de lograrlo (según él) era vigilándolo de cerca y mostrándole que Rachel era exclusivamente de él.

La susodicha, por otra parte, quería acabar con el trabajo lo más rápido posible, no quería problemas con su actual novio, y Dick… mientras más lejos de él mejor para todos

**Rachel Pov.**

Esta mañana, todo me parecía más pesado que de costumbre, el simple hecho de abrir los ojos había sido un infierno. Pensé durante unos instantes en hacerme la enferma y no ir a la escuela, quería evitar contacto con la sociedad de cualquier manera posible, pero en estos momentos no se me ocurría ningún tipo de enfermedad temporal creíble para zafarme del martirio, así que me resigne a que hoy sería un día verdaderamente largo.

Hice lo que hago todas las mañanas como rutina, lavar mi rostro, ponerme ropa, cepillar mi cabello, y un poco de delineador en los ojos. Mi madre ya había salido de la casa, definitivamente tengo que hacer algo con esa mujer antes de que le dé un infarto por no descansar como debe; sólo que ahora no era el momento.

Como desayuno, una taza de café tibio, odiaba que el agua estuviera caliente, me quemaba la lengua, y no es lindo sentir tu lengua escaldada.

A la mitad de mi bebida, escuché un claxon muy insistente afuera de mi casa, ¿Qué carajos? Al salir, vi el lujoso auto de mi novio. ¡Perfecto! Ahora aparte de vigilar a Dick, planea vigilarme a mí, esto se le está yendo de las manos.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede Gar?- le grité desde el marco de mi puerta, evidentemente furiosa.

-¿qué no es obvio? Llevo a mi novia a la escuela, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?- respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa, que equivocado estaba este idiota

-¿Sabes lo extremista que tus celos son el 80% de las veces?

-ve por tus cosas Rae, o voy yo

Rodee los ojos, era imposible hacer entrar en razón a este hombre. Regresé por mis cosas, no quería otra discusión.

De camino a la escuela, ninguno de los 2 dijo algo, había una clara tensión en el ambiente, pero no iba a ser yo quien la rompiera, a final de cuentas, ni siquiera quería estar en este lugar en primer lugar.

Tardamos apenas unos 10 minutos para llegar. Garfield estacionó el coche y ambos salimos. Al ingresar a la universidad, me quitó mi mochila y me acompañó hasta mi salón. Debo admitir que era el acto más caballeroso que recibía de él, en todo lo que va de la relación.

Todo iba relativamente bien, me acomodé en mi lugar favorito, en la orilla derecha del salón, ni muy adelante ni muy atrás. Lo único que no iba a aceptar era ver a mi novio resguardar la puerta como policía en espera de un ladrón.

Caminé hacia él.

-¿Es en serio Garfield? Sabía que eras posesivo, pero esto es excesivo

Mi novio me ignoró olímpicamente. Tenía que alejarlo antes de que cometiera una estupidez

-y dime, ¿qué harás cuando llegue Dick?, ¿lo golpearás?, ¿arriesgarás tu graduación por una pelea? ¡Bien! Pero ni creas que te ayudaré a llenar tu solicitud para McDoland's

Regresé a mi asiento, esperando que eso lo hiciera cambiar de parecer, al regresar la mirada vi a Dick entrar un tanto nervioso, ¿habría visto al mastodonte de mi novio? Decidí ignorar lo sucedido…y a Dick

Ese día en clase, fue un tanto extraño, con Gar siguiéndome a todos lados en la mínima oportunidad que tenía. Sólo hubo un momento donde pude respirar, y fue una hora antes de salir. Fue a buscar a su entrenador, para avisarle que no iría a entrenar esa semana, para poder cuidarme.

En esos momentos, me encontraba en la cafetería más próxima a mi clase de literatura. Había comenzado a leer el estúpido y raro libro; y con cada renglón que mis ojos seguían, todo me parecía más extraño.

Un momento después, sentí como alguien llegaba frente a mí, decidí ignorar a quien fuera que estuviera ahí, incluso si era mi novio-acosador o no. Tenía miedo de que cualquier distracción me hiciera perder el difícil hilo de la situación que tenía entre mis manos.

-¿Rachel?

Era Dick. Lo pensé por 2 segundos, pero decidí dirigir mi mirada ante mi compañero de trabajo

-¿sí?

-Quería…avisarte que llegaré a tu casa a las 3, para seguir trabajando en el proyecto. Adiós.

Lo había olvidado, tengo que hacer el estúpido trabajo del estúpido libro que tengo en mis manos con el estúpido de Dick…bajo la supervisión de mi estúpido novio celoso. Definitivamente esto no acabaría bien.

**Dick Pov.**

¿Qué diablos me sucede? ¿Desde cuándo me pone nervioso hablar con Rachel?

¿Será que me pone nervioso el hecho de querer besarla? Es decir, ni siquiera me molesta el mastodonte de su novio, solo quiero poder probar sus labios.

No tenía ánimos de asistir a la última sesión del día, quería relajarme antes de poder continuar. Me dirigí hacia mi coche, y salí de la universidad. ¿A dónde? No lo sé. Solo quería calmarme. ¿Qué me estaba haciendo esa mujer? Apenas si la conocía.

Tenía ya 5 minutos dejando que mi auto me llevara a donde quisiera, no me importaba. En menos de lo que recuerdo había llegado a un bar, una cerveza no me caería mal en estos momentos.

Estacioné el auto, y entré, y como lo suponía, el lugar se encontraba semi vacío. Sólo unas cuantas personas en la barra. Decidí sentarme casi en la esquina de la barra, pedí una cerveza oscura.

¿Cómo era posible que hace tan solo unos días Rachel me ignoraba como un mueble y ahora me defiende de su estúpido novio? ¡Pero quería coquetear con ella! Estúpido karma.

Mi mente divagó por varios minutos, pensando en cómo se habían complicado tanto las cosas en sólo unas horas, en cómo ella no se alejaba de mi cabeza; incluso en algunos planes para alejarme de ella y respetar su relación. Por un segundo cruzó por mi mente el intentar conquistarla en serio, no solo coquetear, pero lo alejé de inmediato, no valía la pena.

Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no note al sujeto que se había sentado a mi derecha, hasta que carraspeó con su garganta

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

Dijo el hombre con una voz seca y rasposa. Tenía un acento raro. Vestía con ropa negra y parecía de cuero. Definitivamente tenía la pinta de ser un roquero de la vieja escuela.

-bah, qué más da.- Contesté secamente y di mi primer trago a la cerveza, estaba caliente, pero no me importaba…ya no importaba nada.

-déjame adivinar, una chica te trae en problemas

-¿disculpe? ¿Cómo lo ….?

-es fácil, tu expresión lo dice todo. No la dejes ir, no importa la situación. Cuando una mujer pone así a un hombre, la cosa es en serio. Creeme, en unos años te arrepentirás de no haber dado lo mejor de ti.

El extraño hombre se tomó su último trago de cerveza, dejó algunos billetes en la barra y se fue.

¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar?

Dejé la cerveza como estaba, la pagué y me fui de ahí.

Mientras me dirigía a mi casa, puse algo de música para relajarme, había olvidado que dejé el disco de Bürdel King puesto, pero no tenía animo de cambiarlo.

Los minutos pasaron, y vi mi reloj, eran casi las 3, así que cambié el rumbo hacia la casa de Rachel, en ese momento apareció esa canción, esa maldita canción, como si fuera una señal, una señal de que tengo que arriesgarme.

Recordé las palabras de mi hermano: "a ella le encantará uno de tus besos…" y a idea fue tan clara como el agua.


	6. y me estoy arriesgando

Holi! Ya sé, soy una mala por abandonar esta historia por tanto tiempo Dx pero la escuela es tan agobiante, eso y mencionar mi bloqueo no ayudó en nada.

Tal vez el capítulo anterior fue algo…¿rápido? Espero compensarlo con este :D!

Disfrutenlo! PinknOz fuera :3

Me estoy arriesgando

**Rachel Pov.**

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Faltaba poco para que dieran las 3 de la tarde. Dick llegaría en cualquier momento, él siempre era muy puntual. Yo me encontraba nerviosa, mi novio se encontraba conmigo y no se iría hasta que mi compañero de trabajo estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de mí ¡Hombres!

Estaba en la cocina, preparando palomitas de maíz; pensaba que tal vez con la comida las cosas estuvieran menos tensas. Una vez lisas, las puse en un recipiente, tomé un par de refrescos que acababa de comprar, y me dirigí a mi habitación, donde Gar veía televisión.

Dejé las palomitas y los refrescos en la mesita al lado de mi cama, tomé el dichoso libro y salí a la sala a retomar la lectura para calmar mis nervios.

Era complicado relajarme dada la complejidad de la historia… si es que a esto se le puede llamar historia.

Varios minutos después, escuché un auto estacionarse fuera de la casa. Mi corazón latió con fuerza. Escuché como alguien azotó la puerta al salir del coche, pasos acercándose a la puerta… segundos sin ruido… golpean la puerta.

Suspiré, era ahora o nunca.

Me dirigí hacia la entrada de mi casa, volví a suspirar, y abrí la puerta.

Un sonriente Dick Grayson apareció delante de mí.

-esta es una manera más decente de abrir la puerta, ¿no crees?- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. Me sonrojé al instante. Había olvidado el incidente de ayer, ¡maldita sea!

-amm.. este.. si..- ¡Vamos Rachel, habla bien! Estúpido Grayson. –adelante, comencemos con esto para terminar lo más pronto posible.

Dick entró a la casa como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, y se dirigió a la sala, se acomodó en el sillón más grande, sacó de su mochila una pluma y un cuaderno. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-espera un poco.

Le dije al momento en el que me dirigía a mi habitación, sólo para asegurarme de que las cosas estaban exactamente como las había dejado; y sí, parecía que nada había cambiado de lugar. Suspiré de alivio y regresé a la sala con Dick, quien se veía demasiado cómodo (y sexy :v) en el sillón. ¡Por dios! Solo estaba sentado con un cuaderno, ¿Qué tiene eso de sexy? La verdad, no tiene nada de atractivo, ni que me esté viendo en estos momentos, ni que sonría de esa manera tan..tan…Grayson.

¡Por Dios, Rachel! No es la primera vez que lo hace, ¿Por qué luce más atractivo hoy que otros días?

Sea lo que sea, es mejor ignorarlo, y empezar de una vez por todas, el estúpido trabajo.

Tomé mi copia del libro, me senté a su lado, y comencé a leer en voz alta.

Al principio me tomó un poco de tiempo encontrarle sentido a la lectura, pero con la ayuda de Dick y sus apuntes, la historia ante mi comenzaba a cobrar algo de sentido.

Después de una media hora, apenas habíamos alcanzado a descifrar una docena de páginas, y mi cerebro estaba agotado, así que me di la libertad de tirarme en el sofá de la manera más cómoda posible, cerré mis ojos y con mis manos masajee mis sienes en busca de algo de paz.

-¿cansada?- preguntó Dick a manera de suspiro.

-sólo un poco, casi tanto como tú.- sonreí. Era obvio que él también estaba agotado, pero su orgullo de macho no lo iba a demostrar.

-jaja, quisieras. Tengo una idea, ven, acomódate.- Inmediatamente, Grayson, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas abiertas, y me dio una señal para que yo hiciera lo mismo, pero su idea era que me sentara frente a él. Lo miré con cierta incredulidad, y sigilosamente hice lo que quería.

Mi compañero de trabajo puso sus manos en mis hombros, y de manera suave movió sus dedos a manera de masaje. Al principio no supe cómo reaccionar; Garfield si había hecho cosas como estas, pero no de manera tan delicada como Dick.

Poco a poco dejé llevarme por la sensación que sus manos causaban en mí, agradecida mentalmente de que el cansancio mental desapareciera.

**Dick Pov.**

Y allí estaba yo, dándole un pequeño masaje a aquella chica que no deja mis pensamientos. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, bueno, no la parte del masaje, digo no es la primera vez que hago uno (si saben a lo que me refiero eue), pero si es la primera vez que me pongo nervioso por tal acción.

De un momento a otro, vi a Rachel moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de mis manos, parecía disfrutarlo. Me arriesgué a subir mis manos a su cuello, tanteando el territorio; ella no puso objeción alguna. Era tan suave y delicado. Inmediatamente cuando lo toqué sentí un intenso cosquilleo en mis dedos, me agradaba bastante.

Mi compañera parecía estar en una especie de transe, y se recargó en mi hombro, tenía los ojos cerrados como hace un momento, pero esta vez era diferente, se notaba tranquila y relajada.

Pose mis manos en sus brazos y comencé a acariciarlos de arriba hacia abajo, de manera lenta; ella sonrió.

Me encontraba hipnotizado; me inundó su aroma a lavanda, su semblante de paz, la suavidad de su piel, sus finos labios a poca distancia de la mía. Parecía el momento perfecto, sabía que si lo hacía, nada podría detenernos. Ni siquiera su molesto novio, era mi oportunidad.

Justo cuando me decidí a acortar la distancia entre nuestras bocas… escuché la molesta voz del susodicho

-¡A esto llamo trabajo en equipo!

"mierda"

Ambos salimos del trance de manera brusca.

Rachel, inmediatamente se levantó a encarar a su novio, el cual no dejaba de observarme con odio infinito y desprecio absoluto.

"mierda"

También me levanté, tomé mis cosas y me fui sin decir nada.

Estando fuera de la casa, escuché gritos de ambos, no quería escucharlo todo, así que me dirigí a mi auto. Por un par de segundos dudé si irme de ahí, y dejarlos por la paz. Al carajo el tipo del bar, al carajo lo que dijo mi hermano, al carajo el mundo.

Sin embargo, sabía que me arrepentiría de irme, no arranqué, solo me quedé sentado, observado el volante. No sabía cuantos minutos habían pasado de eso, no pensaba en nada. De un momento a otro, el silencio se hizo bastante molesto, y decidí poner algo de música, para empezar a pensar en al menos en algo.

Unas guitarras comenzaron a sonar en las bocinas del coche. Tardé un momento en recordar que el disco de Bürdel seguía ahí, otros segundos después, la rasposa voz del vocalista me dio una idea.

A mitad de la canción, vi como Garfield salía de la casa (Gracias a Dios mis vidrios son polarizados), tomó su auto, y salió disparado a algún lugar. En el umbral de la puerta, vi a Rachel llena de odio e impotencia.

"Maldito bastardo"

No lo dudé ni un segundo. Salí del auto, y me dirigí a ella con paso firme.

**Rachel Pov.**

Garfield acababa de largarse, era un idiota. Me sentía molesta con él, furiosa por llegar en el peor momento del mundo. Más no me sentía molesta con Dick o conmigo por lo que acababa de pasar. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Segundos después de la partida del pendejo de mi novio, vi como alguien salía del coche que estaba estacionado enfrente.

"mierda"

Grayson se acercaba a mí con paso firme, tenía tanto que decirle a él también, pero por alguna razón las palabras no salían de mi boca.

Una vez frente a mí, supe que no podía culparlo 100% de todo, yo también me dejé llevar por lo que pasó. Además… no habíamos hecho absolutamente nada, él solo intentaba relajarme.

No dijo nada, solo se quedó observándome como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya tenía sus manos en mi cintura. No me opuse.

Dio otro paso y acorto la distancia entre ambos. No me opuse.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron de manera intensa. No me opuse.

Acercó sus labios a los míos y apenas se rozaron. No me opuse.

No era suficiente, e intensificó el beso de manera tierna y aprensiva. No me opuse.

**Respuestas :3**

**Magui: **lengua escaldada es quemarse la lengua jue juas jue juas x3. Perdon por tardar tanto, la universidad no me da tanto tiempo para mi Dx pero he aquí otra parte de la historia, espero te haya gustado y sigas gritando de felicidad al saber que actualice :')

**YueDark: **Debo admitirlo, también odie a Garfield Dx, pero que puedo decir? Me inspire en un ex acosador x3 y que crees? Tal parece que Dick si esta cambiando a Rachel eue

**InmortalRose:** te diré la verdad, me da muuucha flojera describir escenarios, jue jue jue juas… prefiero que el lector se dé una idea del lugar donde se encuentra, por eso describo a grandes rasgos ese tipo de puntos :3. En cuanto a tus preguntas: no hay terra Dx, mmmm creo que no meteré a Jason :/ , Tim tampco, tal vez pueda meter a barbara, tal vez jue jue jue y, con respecto a Kory…no diré nada de lo último luego hago spoliers muajajaajaja :3

**Nana: **jajaj creeme se pondrán mejor ;) no pienso meter a Terra ni a nadie mas, tal vez, sólo tal vez a Barbara, depende de como siga la historia (si, aun no la termino en mi cabeza xD) voy sobre la marcha, tengo muchos rasgos generales de la historia, pero la mayoría del tiempo, me guio de las situaciones que pasan en mi vida y en los reviews x3

**RavenYaz: **No te preocupes, no quiero abandonar esta historia, estoy super enamorada de lo que estoy creando :')

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CHICOS :3 mientras más reviews reciba, mas rápido actualizo :D


	7. Notas

Holi!

Actualizando algo rápido (creo xD) gracias por leer esta pequeña historia, espero que sigan leyendo :3

**ADVERTENCIA: **oh seee! Les tengo una canción también para este capítulo, se llama ENGAÑA A TU NOVIO (Obvio de Bürdel King)

**RECUERDEN:** denle laik hasta que les diga, vale?

Ahora si, espero les guste lo que les tengo preparado ;D!

p!nknOz fuera :3

* * *

**NOTAS**

**Rachel Pov.**

Los labios de Dick eran firmes sobre los míos, no me besaba de manera agresiva. Era la primera vez que alguien me besaba con necesidad y ternura al mismo tiempo. Poco a poco dejé llevarme por las sensaciones que el beso transmitía en mí.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, sólo sé que el aire nos hizo falta. Con pesadez, nos separamos. Nos vimos a los ojos y sentí una descarga eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo.

Sin decir nada, Dick dio un ligero y casto beso en mis labios, otro en mi frente y se fue.

¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?

**Al día siguiente. **

Mi mañana resultó ser exactamente igual a la anterior. Cuando Garfield fue por mí a mi casa, volvimos a discutir. Obviamente no le dije lo sucedido con Grayson, pero al final, la pelea fue suficiente como para disculparme con él por lo sucedido. De alguna manera u otra, al final mi novio conseguía hacerme sentir mal por algunas cosas en la relación; pero por más veces que yo lo intento… nada parece funcionar.

¿En serio las cosas van tan mal entre nosotros?

A veces quisiera culpar a Dick por la tensión que tengo con mi pareja, pero mentiría si diciendo que las cosas comenzaron cuando lo conocí.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, me dirigí a mi salón, con mi novio pisándome los talones. Entré a mi salón, y en esta ocasión, Garfield se fue inmediatamente.

En el momento en el que llegué a mi lugar favorito, encontré una pequeña nota en una hoja de color lila, decía:

_Yo soy un soñador, un provocador._

_Yo soy un perdedor, de tanto que no di._

_Atajos inventé hacia el corazón,_

_De las que como tú, buscan emoción._

_Soy un loco que espera la muerte, _

_Pa' invitarla a cenar antes de morir._

¿Qué es esto? Pregunté confundida en mi mente. Tal vez debe ser un error. Tomé la nota y la guardé. Luego preguntaría por eso.

Cuando Dick entró a la clase, nuestras miradas se encontraron y ambos sonreímos con cortesía a manera de saludo, inconscientemente actuamos como si el incidente de ayer no hubiera ocurrido.

El día tomó su curso natural, con Garfield siguiéndome a todos lados e intimidando a cualquier hombre que se acercaba a 20 metros de mí. Sí, mi día era encantadoramente natural.

Los únicos momentos donde podía "descansar" de él era cuando iba al baño o estaba en clase. Comenzaba a hartarme, pero prefería no discutir. Al menos no hoy.

Cuando el día hubo terminado (al menos en la escuela), nos dirigimos a comprar comida para esperar a Dick. Al llegar a la casa, serví los alimentos y ambos comimos en silencio, honestamente no tenía nada de qué hablar con él.

Cuando el reloj dio las 5 de la tarde, Grayson llegó a la casa dispuesto a trabajar. Entró a la sala con una enorme sonrisa que ni siquiera la presencia de mi novio pudo borrar.

Trabajamos de manera "tranquila" ya que Garfield no me quitaba un dedo de encima, en cualquier oportunidad que tenía, me besaba ya sea la frente, las mejillas, los brazos, los labios; si no fuera porque no estábamos solos o "peleados" tomaría todo eso como un gesto tierno; así que cada vez me hartaba más.

A las 8 en punto, el invitado se fue, como si nada hubiera pasado. 10 minutos después mi novio hizo lo mismo.

Así terminó mi día, algo raro, pero no podía quejarme.

…

La mañana siguiente, todo parecía igual. Comenzaba a pensar que estos días serían una tortuosa rutina y que debía acostumbrarme por mucho que lo odiara.

Al llegar a la escuela, me di cuenta que todo estaba como siempre, tal parece que la nota de ayer si era para otra chica alguien se había equivocado de pupitre, bufé interiormente.

Cuando terminó la primer clase del día, al llegar a mi casillero… POP otra nota como la de ayer se encontraba en la cima de mis cosas, al leerla observé que no era la misma:

_Algo canalla soy, mi mirada habla por mí._

_Soy lo prohibido en ti, soy la tentación._

_No me importa tu nombre, no importa tu edad,_

_Quiero que sea sucio, ¡quiero que sea ya!_

Ok, esto comenzaba a ponerse un poco extraño, creo que esto va para mí y la verdad no me agrada nada. Tomé la nota y la coloqué junto a la anterior, intenté no darle importancia, sólo son notas, ¿no?

…..(pónganle play )….

Toda la semana transcurrió de la misma manera. Mi novio haciéndose pasar por mi guardaespaldas, Dick como si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos, y esas extrañas notas lilas llegaban cada vez en lugares más extraños: en medio de mis cuadernos, en mi comida en la cafetería, ¡Por Dios! Sólo faltaba que aparecieran en mi ropa interior.

No sabía si tenía un admirador secreto, o si un loco estaba acosándome.

El día siguiente a la última nota, era sábado. Hoy descansaría de esos chicos que me volvían loca.

Ese día llevé las dichosas notitas a mi casa, y decidí acomodarlas, tal vez tendrían un mensaje o algo, lo que sea. Comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza.

Una vez acomodadas por el orden en que llegaron, parecía un largo poema, un raro y extraño poema:

_Yo soy un soñador, un provocador._

_Yo soy un perdedor, de tanto que no di._

_Atajos inventé hacia el corazón,_

_De las que como tú, buscan emoción._

_Soy un loco que espera la muerte, _

_Pa' invitarla a cenar antes de morir._

_Algo canalla soy, mi mirada habla por mí._

_Soy lo prohibido en ti, soy la tentación._

_No me importa tu nombre, no importa tu edad,_

_Quiero que sea sucio, ¡quiero que sea ya!_

_Soy un loco que burla su suerte, _

_Ni lo pienses, soy muy caro de mantener._

_Aunque yo nunca he sido un ángel, al cielo yo te llevaré._

_Vente ligera de equipaje,_

_Tráete a una amiga y ganas de aprender._

_Aunque yo nunca he sido un ángel, mis alas yo te prestaré._

_No traigas cargas pa' este viaje, _

_Engaña a tu novio y olvídate de él._

_Quien encuentra las causas perdidas_

_Un macarra y con ganas de molestar._

_Aunque yo nunca he sido un ángel, al cielo yo te llevaré._

_Vente ligera de equipaje,_

_Tráete a una amiga y ganas de aprender._

_Aunque yo nunca he sido un ángel, mis alas yo te prestaré._

_No traigas cargas pa' este viaje, _

_Engaña a tu novio aquí somos seis._

Tenía mis dudas sobre este poema, parecía escrito por una mente rara. Mi mente pensó en Dick inmediatamente, pero ¡no! Él no tiene la capacidad para escribir un poema; pero… ¿y si no lo escribió meramente él? ¿Y si lo sacó de algún lado?

Decidida, entré a mi computadora y busque la primera frase. ¡EUREKA! Había encontrado…. ¿¡UNA CANCIÓN!?

* * *

**Perdón que sea algo corto, jajaj prometo que se pondrá mejor.**

**¿Qué opinan de la canción? Por si no lo notaron x3 con esa canción me llegó la idea de éste fanfic :D! jajajajjaja creo que se me nota mi obsesión por Bürdel King? Juas juas juas :D!**

**RavenYaz: pronto, pronto lo mandará al diablo… pero no por las razones que piensas ;D!**

**Anónimo: quiero hacer la historia lo más larga posible, dame paciencia :D! debo admitir que las historias en AU (universo alterno :v ) también son mis favoritas ñ-ñ**

**Deja un review si quieres que Dick Grayson te deje notas anónimas ;D!**


	8. ¿Qué diablos acabo de hacer?

Holi otra vez!

Si, sigo viva ajajaja después de como mil años de ausencia, heme aquí de vuelta x3

Los estrañe :'3 gracias a todos por su apoyo! Me motivan a no dejar la historia!

**ADVERTENCIA:** oh sí!, ha llegado la hora del tan esperado lemmon muajajajajaj 3:) espero sea de su agrado ñ-ñ

p!nknOz fuera :3

* * *

**¿Qué diablos acabo de hacer?**

**Rachel Pov.**

Una maldita canción del dichoso grupo que tanto amaba Grayson, Bürdel King.

Está bien que nos habíamos besado, pero estaba molesta con Garfield, así que era lo más lógico, ¿no? Sea lo que sea, Dick debe estar loco para pensar que de verdad engañaría a mi novio, sólo fue un beso, un insignificante beso que, tal vez, nunca debió suceder.

Comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza de tantas vueltas que le daba al asunto. Estúpido trabajo, esto no podía ser peor.

Bajé a la cocina para buscar algún té para relajar mis nervios. Y mientras me lo tomaba, varios pensamientos vagaban x mi mente: "esto no puede ser tan malo, digo ni siquiera debe estar hablando en serio, tal vez sólo quiere provocarme como cuando lo conocí, sí, eso debía ser". Repetir ese mantra me calmaba de una extraña manera, como si una canción sobre la infidelidad no fuera la gran cosa… porque no era la gran cosa ¿cierto?

Sólo es una canción…una maldita canción.

Mi respiración y mi dolor de cabeza se calmaron poco a poco, y regresé a mi cuarto con una segunda taza de té en mis manos. Estando en mi cama, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era distraerme, así que puse un como de música de Apocalyptica, los violines siempre llegaban a relajarme y hacerme olvidar mis problemas.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasó, sólo supe que mi mente se encontraba divagando cosas sin sentido. Lo único que pudo interrumpir mis pensamientos, fue el golpe de la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Pase.- dije automáticamente.

Me quedé muda al levantar la mirada al marco de la entrada de mi habitación. Dick Sonrisa-Jodidamente-Sexy-Arrogante-Grayson, se encontraba en ella.

-¿Qué carajos…?- comencé a balbucear.- ¿Quién te…? ¿Cómo diablos...? ¿Para qué…?

-Tu madre me dejó entrar, vine a hablar contigo

-¿cómo que mi madre te dejó entrar?

-iba de salida cuando toqué la puerta, pregunté por ti y me dio las indicaciones de tu habitación y… heme aquí- y una enorme sonrisa cruzo por su rostro.

_Estúpido Grayson_

-típico de mi madre- susurré- y ¿de qué quieres hablar? Dime, ¿Qué es aquello tan importante, que no puede esperar al lunes?

-son varias cosas- dijo algo nervioso.

Me senté en la orilla de mi cama, e invité a Dick a que hiciera lo mismo, el verlo en ese estado, me ponía nerviosa. Él cerró la puerta de mi cuarto y se sentó a una distancia…considerable, pues mi cama no era muy amplia como para tener una distancia de "desconocidos".

-empieza por la más sencilla

-bueno, ayer hablé con el profesor de literatura al salir de clases, le mostré lo que habíamos hecho, y le fascinó.

-¿de verdad?

-Sí, incluso dijo que iba mandarlo esa misma tarde.

-le dijiste que eso era sólo el borrador, ¿verdad?

-sí, pero no le importó, dijo que era perfecto, incluso más de lo que pidió.

Sentí como una sonrisa se marcaba en mis labios. El trabajo estaba terminado, en menos tiempo del que había pensado. Me sentía feliz, y no pude evitar abrazar a Grayson.

-Terminamos el trabajo.

-felicidades, Rachel.- dijo Dick en mi oído apenas como un susurro, y respondió mi abrazo.

Por un segundo, me sentí tranquila, cómoda. Los brazos que ahora me rodeaban eran muy reconfortantes, era como si fueran hechos para mí. Poco a poco me separé de él, hasta que solo nuestras manos apenas y se rozaban por el espacio que había entre nosotros en ese momento.

-¿Qué más tenías que decirme?

Los ojos de Dick aumentaron en tamaño, y sentí su nerviosismo en todo su cuerpo, lo único que parecía normal, era la sonrisa arrogante que siempre se cargaba.

-¿te gustó la canción?

Me dejó sin palabras.

Si esa pregunta la hubiera escuchado hace unas horas, viniendo de él, le hubiera soltado una cachetada que lo mandara volar hasta el polo norte, junto con unas palabras no muy dignas de una señorita. Pero ahora…la manera en como lo hizo, como temiendo palabras de rechazo, se veía vulnerable. Tal vez eso me ablandó un poco. Sí, estaba furiosa con él, pero la manera en cómo me abrazó, y el sentir su aliento en mi oído…me desarmó

Jodido Dick Grayson… ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo?

-perdón si fui algo… "misterioso", pero tenía que ser cuidadoso con tu novio, me odia con razones justas pero…

¡GARFIELD! Mierda, lo había olvidado. Dejé que el chico frente a mi siguiera hablando mientras imágenes de mi novio rondaban en mi cabeza. Recordé los buenos y malos momentos…había momentos más malos que buenos. No había analizado mi situación con él hasta ese momento.

Sin pensarlo demasiado (pues sabía que me arrepentiría si lo pensaba más de lo necesario), puse mis manos en los hombros de Dick, quien inmediatamente se calló, me acerqué a él y lo besé.

Al principio sentí como titubeaba, pero correspondió a mis labios. Puso sus manos en mi cintura y me acercó a él, mientras yo cerraba mis manos a su nuca. A diferencia de nuestro "primer beso", la suavidad y ternura quedaron a un lado, dando paso a un beso cargado de sentimientos.

Mientras nuestros labios se movían al compás de los de él, nuestros cuerpos se acercaron lo más posible. Poco a poco, y de manera inconsciente, nos fuimos recostando en la cama.

**Dick Pov.**

No recuerdo en qué momento terminé sobre Rachel, lo último que pasó por mi mente fue el shock que me produjo el sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Sabía que no podría contenerme por mucho tiempo, "_ella tenía novio, pero… sabe tan bien ¡CONCENTRATE GRAYSON! Ya sé, comenzaré a pensar en…en…algo frío…el hielo, el helado... LO QUE SEA"_

Justo en ese momento, Rachel dejó mis labios y besó mi cuello…

A LA MIERDA EL AUTO-CONTROL.

Tomé su rostro en mis manos y regresé a sus labios, los mordí con firmeza y escuché como ella soltaba un ligero gemido de dolor. En esos momentos ya nada podía pararme. Solté su labio y bajé a su cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo con fuerza, mientras mis manos viajaban al inicio de su blusa, metí mi mano lentamente, y pude sentir como Rachel no rechazaba el contacto, así que me arriesgué a quitarle esa prenda completamente.

Me detuve a contemplarla, mientras recordaba aquella vez que apareció desnuda frente a mí, y debo admitir que verla con ese sujetador negro, me volvió aún más loco, todo era tan erótico.

No pude admirarla por mucho tiempo, porque ella se acercó a mi camisa y me la quitó mientras besaba mi cuello. Mis manos rodearon su cintura, bajando al límite de su pantalón ¡Gracias a Dios! Era pantalón de pijama y no había botones para desabrochar, así que pude deslizarlos por debajo de sus piernas de manera fácil.

Ésta vez quería contemplarla más tiempo que el anterior, así que yo mismo me quité mi pantalón mientras me veía, su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado a causa de las caricias (y eso que aún no comenzaba lo bueno), sus ojos brillaban de lujuria mientras mordía sus labios, se veía tan sexy.

Antes de regresar a besarla, pude ver como Rachel comenzaba a quitarse su sujetador, y su ropa interior ¡Esta mujer va a acabar conmigo! Volverla a ver desnuda, pero ahora por convicción propia, desarma a cualquiera.

En ese momento, me abalancé sobre sus hermosos pechos, con una de mis manos lo tomé y acaricié, mientras que con mi boca mordí el otro pezón, y volví a escuchar a Rachel gemir. Besé y mordí ese pezón mientras que mi mano pellizcaba el otro. Mi otra mano libre comenzó a viajar a su parte más íntima, quería hacerla sufrir, así que sólo rocé la parte superior de sus labios.

Un pequeño "mas" escapo de sus labios, a manera de gemido, así que solté el pezón que estaba entre mis dientes y le susurré: "¿quieres más?", ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, así que bajé mi cabeza, repartiendo besos y mordidas en su abdomen, me encantaba su sabor.

Cuando mi cara llegó a su intimidad, me detuve a preguntar "¿quieres más?", y antes de esperar una respuesta, besé sus labios y lamí de arriba abajo la parte más íntima de su cuerpo, sólo puede escuchar gemidos más fuertes que antes ("_es una suerte que su madre se haya ido"_). Sabía delicioso, no podía dejar de besarla, pero algo entre mi ropa interior también necesitaba atención, así que dejé su intimidad de lado, y terminé de desnudarme, me posicioné arriba de ella y entré con fuerza.

De sus labios pude escuchar como soltaba un pequeño grito de sorpresa y excitación. Al principio no me moví, quería sentirla, que mi erección se acostumbrara a su interior, pero ella comenzó a rogar por un poco de movimiento, y cedí a su deseo. Así comenzó el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos, nosotros fuimos encontrando nuestro propio ritmo, mientras gruñidos y gemidos de placer salían de nuestras bocas. Intentamos callarlos entre besos y mordidas, pero fue inútil.

Seguí mordiendo sus pezones con fuerza, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a arrancarlos, pero a ella parecía no importarle, al parecer le encantaba pues entre cada embestida y mordida, sentía como arañaba mi espalda.

Sentí como ella estaba llegando al punto del clímax, al igual que yo; así que incrementé la velocidad, nada podía pararme, y así sentí como Rachel llegaba a su orgasmo, segundos después, también llegué al mío.

Rendido, caí sobre ella, aun sin salir de su interior, no quería hacerlo, era tan cómodo estar ahí. Inconscientemente mis manos rodearon su cuerpo, y ella respondió mi abrazo. Estuvimos un par de minutos sin decir nada, sólo saboreando el momento, pero alguien tenía que romper la burbuja de paz en la que nos encontrábamos, sin embargo, no quería ser yo quien lo hiciera.

**Rachel Pov**

¿Qué putas madres acaba de pasar?

Acababa de engañar a mi novio, nunca antes había hecho algo así, y sin embargo, algo dentro de mí no podía con tanta felicidad, pareciera como si hubiera hecho lo correcto, me repetí internamente que no lo era, pero no encontraba argumentos para callar a mi voz interna.

Después de un momento de silencio, decidí romperlo antes de que mi mente comenzara a divagar más tonterías.

-Dick

-dime

-¿puedo confesarte algo?

-no me digas que es tu primera vez, porque por la manera en cómo te deshiciste de tu ropa interior, no te creería ni aunque me pagaran- respondió con una sonrisa

-jajaja, no es eso, quería confesarte…que…ese fue mi primer orgasmo.

Dick me observó por primera vez, desde que ambos llegamos al clímax, con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

-debe ser una broma, que acaso…gafrield… - yo negué con la cabeza- él nunca…-volví a negar.- al menos ¿lo han hecho alguna vez?

-sí, pero…nunca me ha tocado como tú lo hiciste hoy.

Él sonrió, y volvió a besarme. Se recostó en mis pechos, y jugó con mis pezones de manera cariñosa, mientras que en mis pensamientos caía en la cuenta de que varias cosas acababan de pasar, no sólo sexo…. Dick Grayson… ¿Qué diablos acabo de hacer contigo?

* * *

**Y? como ven? Si la hago con el lemmon? O de plano vendo tacos a fuera de mi casa :v**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado, y si es así, recomienden el fanfic a sus amigos, y si no les gustó, recomiéndenme a sus enemigos xD**


End file.
